O Que Os Torna Iguais
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Sirius fala sobre a relação entre Remus e Tonks.


**O Que Os Torna Iguais**

Confesso, senti ciúmes quando percebi o olhar de Remus acompanhar Nymphadora Tonks enquanto ela entrava na cozinha da sede da Ordem e se sentava na nossa frente.

Estávamos conversando sobre os velhos dias, quando Peter era nosso amigo e James estava vivo. Sobre Hogwarts e sobre os Marauders. Então, aquela menina-mulher de cabelos rosa chiclete entrou na cozinha e a atenção de Remus se desviou automaticamente para ela.

Eu sou mesmo um amigo ciumento, sei disso. Quando James se apaixonou por Lily, eu fui o primeiro a levantar a bandeira contra isso. Remus era tudo o que me restava dos Marauders, o meu amigo mais antigo. Eu achava que Remus sentia o mesmo, mas, aparentemente, tudo desaparecia quando minha jovem prima entrava no ressinto.

Ela nos cumprimentou, sorrindo para Remus. Era evidente que estava totalmente caída, ainda que ele não percebesse isso.

- Então, estavam falando sobre o James? Eu me lembro dele da época em que era criança e você aparecia lá em casa para visitar minha mãe. Mas acho que nunca conheci a Lily.

Não pude deixar de notar que Nymphadora não se parecia em nada com o meu velho amigo. Ela era atirada, se jogava nas conversas dos outros sem se importar com o que eles pensariam, enquanto Remus sempre fora mais tímido para isso.

- Lily? Bom, ela era um pouco esquentada, mas tinha um coração enorme. James sempre admirou isso nela, lembra Sirius? – Respondeu Remus, com um sorriso.

- Sim. E, de qualquer forma, se não fosse tão boa, como ela poderia ter perdoado o James por todas as idiotices que ele fez em Hogwarts? – Eu ri ao recordar das bobagens que James fazia quando ela estava perto, na tentativa de impressioná-la.

Remus, por outro lado, nunca fora assim. Ele sempre se escondera das garotas, com medo que a sua condição de lobisomem as machucasse.

Com a Dora, entretanto, ele parecia à vontade, talvez porque não percebesse que ela tinha sentimentos por ele. Mas Nymphadora parecia querer que Remus percebesse os sentimentos dela, ela sempre lançava sorrisos a ele e o observava sem timidez.

Percebi que Remus contava a ela sobre as tentativas de James se aproximar de Lily. Eles tinham os olhos grudados um no outro e sorriam. As mãos, sobre a mesa, quase se tocavam.

Como os dois poderiam ficar juntos? Eles eram tão diferentes! Eu não podia permitir que se jogassem em uma relação que só os machucaria.

- Você não tem uma casa não, Nymphadora? Sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada.

Ela me olhou com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Obviamente, ela percebera a minha intenção. Voltei-me para o Remus, mas ele só parecia perplexo com a minha falta de hospitalidade.

- Não me chame de Nymphadora, Sirius. Vou cobrir o turno do Kingsley essa noite, por isso, eu decidi esperar a hora por aqui mesmo, em vez de ir para casa. Já mandei uma coruja para a minha mãe, é claro.

- Ora Sirius, porque está expulsando a Tonks? Não é você quem vive reclamando por sempre ficar sozinho nessa casa?

Nervoso, eu me ergui da cadeira onde estava sentado e fui até o armário, buscando alguma coisa para comer.

Percebi que a conversa dos dois continuou como se eu não fosse importante. Com o canto dos olhos, eu os observei discretamente. Os dois pareciam encantados com a presença um do outro.

Quando isso acontecera? Eu não saberia dizer. Ainda naquela primeira e única missão que fizeram juntos, para buscar o Harry na casa dos tios, não havia qualquer resquício de um sentimento que ultrapassasse o companheirismo que haveria entre dois membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Agora, apenas alguns meses depois, eu percebia um sentimento descomunal na troca de olhares daqueles dois. Lembravam-me… bom, James e Lily. Principalmente a última, que passara a amá-lo tão repentinamente.

Lembrei-me do quanto o meu ciúme era irracional quando me recordei que também não apoiara a relação entre o James e a Lily no começo. Achara que não daria certo e tentara de tudo para fazer o meu melhor amigo perceber isso.

_Certas coisas nunca mudam. _

E, sorrindo, eu os deixei sozinhos. Em uma guerra, quando o pior pode acontecer a qualquer dia, o amor e a amizade são os únicos sentimentos pelos quais se vale perder tempo.


End file.
